The Lost prince
by Cheesymuffins
Summary: A year and a month has passed since kingdom Hearts was sealed. Sora, Riku and Kairi are now looking for each other. Meanwhile heartless are starting to appear again.Kingdom Hearts 2 did not happenRikuxSoraKairixocwith other yaoi and straight couples cross
1. Longing

**The Lost Prince**

_**Chapter 1 Longing**_

Sora

Sora woke one night, his brown hair as spiked as ever, to find Donald, Jimmeny, and Goofy still sleeping quietly. The sun was only beging to rise into the sky.He looked around at his surroundings. It was not very colerful wilth a plain of brown tinted grass streaching over a wide area. The night before, Pluto gave them a letter from Queen Miney stating the where-abouts of Riku and King Mikey. She said Mickey and Riku was sighted on a very remote planet. It was called Twighlight Town. Sora looked around again and saw the sign saying "Twighlight Town."

+Riku+

Riku and Mickeywere indeed in Twighlight Town. They had only a few days ago found their way out of Castle Oblivion. With that in their minds, they wanted to hurry on home.While they were there, they learned the town was under a monarchy.All their royal family, except for the princess, was captured by the the heartless 10 years ago.The princess seemed to be left their for their own reasons.Nevertheless, the heartless did not forget about her. Four years later, the princess was taken in her sleep by the heartless.  
Both times, the villagers took it apon themselves to save their leaders. Although the ships were far from the world, the villagers shot the both ships down in about the same area.The families future was now in the hands of fate and destiney.

Kairi

Kairi's head turned tword the sea again. It was a full year since she and her freinds last laid eyes on each other.She had almost given up hope on them coming back to Destiney Islands. But, she kept looking at the sea and the world door for any sign of them.  
Alot can happen in one full year. Kairi had learned the basics of black magic. She could now send letters across worlds trough Postra. The problem was, a person needed to know a definate location of the recipiant. As she did not know the location of Riku, Sora, or even Mickey's Castle,she could do nothing to communicate with them.Though she did talk regularly with Squall(Leon), Yuffie, Aries, and the others.They knew as much as her though.  
Kairi ran to the shores of the beach.Her eyes wdere glassy from the tears falling down."Riku!...Sora!" she scamed deperatly into the on going sea. Saddly, no anser came to her


	2. Connection

The Lost Prince

Sry that i'm a horid speller but i hope that does not spoil the story for you:) P.S. this story will eventually be about 30 chapters long.

Chapter 2:  
Connection

Sora

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminey finaly woke to sora sitting by a fire looking up tword the sky. "Hurry and pack your stuff. We shall be leaving in not long," Sora told the party.The three looked and saw the sign of Tighlight Town and knew what he ment by it.  
Sora kept stairing at the mix of the daylight, sun, moon, and stars.Thoughts of the platnum-haired hero and crimson-haired heroine filled his head. Thought of what the fact of Riku and Mikey being sighted meant.That if Riku was their, the worlds were certainly joined again and that would mean the heartless would be back to capture his heart.

Riku+

Riku and Mickey had bought some suppliesand now they needed a gummie ship to try to get back to Mickey's Castle.They looked around for itthough they did not find many. They paid the shabby sailsman and got inside of it. Riku took one last look at the town littered with the royal family's missing pictures.The princess cought his eyes.He recognised her crimson red hair and her blue eyes. Even her smile sent a chill into his spine. He now knew where the second ship landed. On Destiney Islands. Now he knew the princess was actually Kairi.

Kairi

Kairi was sitting on the beach looking twords the sea again for Riku or Sora. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie walked up to her. "Hey, we're going to play hide-and-seek ya wanna came to, ya?" Wakka asked her. "No, I'm okay," Kairi told them. Her eyes turned tword the ocean for another time. About an hour later, Selphiecame running out of the her and Sora's secrete spot yelling, "Help! Their Back!" A small heartless crawled out the cave.  
"Sora...Sora..." The heartless's cold, icey voice sent shivers all through Kairi's body.Kairi pulled out her staff.  
"Fire!" she exclaimedas a fireball came out the end of the staff and flew tword the heartless.It dissipered a split-second before the spell connected."Shoot!" More heartless started to creep out of the hole and started to knoticed Kairi.  
She heard a noise behind her.She looked behind her with her staffat hand ready to scream out any spell she could think of. A gummie ship was directly above her. A rope ladder fell from it and she climbed it. As she climbed, she looked back at her home being comsumed once again by darkness and Ansem's gaurdian finding his way out of the hole.


	3. Locks

The Lost Prince 

Chapter 3:  
Locks

Sora  
Sora, Jimmney, Donald, Pluto, and Goofy went into Twighlight Town. Itwasa fairley nice looking town. A lage castle was in the center of the town with a gaigantic belltower on the top of it. People would give the a very strange glare every so often. It was like the whole town had knew one of them a very long time ago but wasn't sure it was them.  
They despretly needed supplies and rest. They found a cossy inn and found a room. "Have you seen a silver haired boy and a mouse come through here latly?" Jimmney asked the innkeep. "Yes ,actualy, they seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave though," the innkeep told him. The party would have loved to have followed them though their bodies were worn out. They went into their rooms and laid down with thoughts of finding the king and his bodygaurd together. Sora's thoughts seemed to focas more on finding his silver-haired freind.

+Riku+

Riku and Mickey finaly landed on Mikey's Castle. They entered the throne room to find Minney and Daisey talking. Once the ladies knoticed the hero's, they ran tword each other.Mickey and Minnie kissed and embraced tightly for quite a time."What happened to you after Kingdom Hearts was sealed?" Daisey asked eagerly.  
"Well, not totaly sealed." Riku said with a sigh, No lock can be sealed completly. Air can still pass through, can't it?The only reason Mickey and I survived was because the Heartless knew this fact.Theyt eventualy all gathered at the door and turned into their smoke form. They went into the door and unlocked it.With a wail,they spewed out of Kingdom Hearts.We did get a glimpse of who we belive was leading them as the were leaving, Ansem's gaurdian, Nightmare"

Kairi

Kairi look around the gummie ship. She saw Cid at the controls.Arieth, Cloud, Squall,Yuffie, & Mog, a moogle, were abord."I am glad to see you all are safe, " Kairi told them. She pointed out Cloud. " Who are you? I have never seen you before"  
"He's my boyfreind Cloud. He and I were on a simple night out when..." Arieth balled down into tars.  
"...When the Heartless appered and distroyed Traverse Town,." Cloud finished.Kairi's eyes grew very large.  
"They did what?" Kairi screamed!  
"Distroyed Traverse Town as they will probly do to Destiny Islands also," Cid answered. The ship shock with a tremendus force throwing every one off their feet. Kairi looked back at where Destiny Island should be. She only saw darkness.A tear gently fell on her cheek.

_This is the last chapter i have written so far so it my be a while for the rest. I just need to transfer them from a composition book._  



End file.
